warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Loudsplash100000
Moonlight's Den Hello, Loudsplash. [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your heart, and you shall survive 16:50, November 14, 2011 (UTC) I finished Bluepaw! 14:59, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Yeah that message above would be me. I was at school. :P 20:23, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Okay, sorry! 20:35, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Matter Of: Siggie! You said on my talk page you would do that soo... could you make me one? thanks! ♪ ★Hollycloud♪ ★ 04:43, November 18, 2011 (UTC) chat? hi! Are there any rules on useing the chat? If not do you want to go on? LittlewillowSmall and fast! 14:19, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: It's glowtxt.com. Enjoy! And thanks ;) 03:16, November 24, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry Splasheh! The chat has bodged up for me D: We can still chat like this though. 13:53, November 26, 2011 (UTC) I hope it'll look fine! No doubt, me being a perfectionist, I'll hate it, but, you know. Can't you just tell that some of the warrior's entries are going to be amazing? 13:58, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Cool! I think I'll write some more of Nine Lives once I've finished my charart. I'll have to read your story, I don't think I have yet. No doubt It'll be AWESOME! 14:02, November 26, 2011 (UTC) I haven't. I'll read it shortly. Have you read Nine Lives? Webstar is EPIC. 14:07, November 26, 2011 (UTC) I just read them! They're really good! They're so CUTE! Write more! 14:12, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm. Maybe Frostwhisker? Frosteyes? Frostbreeze? Look at this for ideas. 14:18, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Cool! I like Frostbreeze too. Heartpaw's name is going to be Heartflower. 14:21, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Awww. Bye, awesome 3! 14:23, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Hi Um...hi. I just joined I saw you on the activity page and clicked on your name. So anyways i'm Seasplash. Call me Aqua. Seasplash 23:38, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Ok, thanks. Can you be my mentor? Seasplash 23:43, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Awww. Well if it helps, I think you're mature. Seasplash 23:45, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Um...sure! What do I have to do? Seasplash 23:47, November 28, 2011 (UTC) I love it! 23:55, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Thank you sooo much!!! I LOVE IT!!!!!!!!!! 16:27, November 29, 2011 (UTC) HAI Hai Best Fraaaaaaaand! Can you do a Christmas siggie for me? 14:38, November 30, 2011 (UTC) THANK U SO MUCH I LOVE IT! Omg why havent i been on here! *facepalm* Appleshine 18:28, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi Splasheh! I enterred the same contest you did...what was it? The Sundrown Contest? Well, anyway, I did Feathertail! I LOVE your entry. It's absolutely beautiful! Bluefeather101 19:38, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey Splasheh! Hey! Thanks for that advice! It works and the image doesn't say added by loudsplash anymore! Yayz! The nameless UserI like being secret... 17:59, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Hi Loudsplash I saw your big user name things on the blog. You know the blog where you did people's user names in cool fonts and colors? I was wondering if you could make one for me to put on my user page, I'll give you credit of course! I hope you can do it! LittlewillowSmall and fast! 22:47, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Hai girlfraaaand :) BlakeTheEpic 18:59, December 8, 2011 (UTC)